


Ydobon

by Majinie



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of madness, Angst, Captured, Loneliness, Mind Games, Poor Loki...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is being held captive by The Other, he is not alone, even if it might appear that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ydobon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Myrsky for... well, beta-reading ^.^ Great job, as usual :3

It was cold. It was dark, wet and cold.

Loki sat in a corner of the cell, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around himself so he could rest his head on them. The position hurt because of his injuries, but it felt the least vulnerable. A pleasant little illusion.

“You look sad”, Ydobon remarked. Loki laughed mirthlessly, the sound muffled by the seam on his lips, but stopped almost immediately because it _hurt_.

_How can I not?_

He couldn't speak, of course not, but he knew Ydobon would understand him nevertheless.

“Sadder than usual, I mean”, he corrected.

 _It gets worse every day_ , Loki replied simply.

“That is not the reason and you know it.” The god just shrugged and winced even at the little movement. “It's because of the anniversary, isn't it?” Now he flinched, pressed his hands onto his ears.

 _Be quiet_.

“You can't lock me out, you know.”

_Please be quiet._

“Fine, if that's what you want.” A few seconds there was no sound and this short span of time was enough for Loki to find out the silence was even more maddening than Ydobon's babbling.

 _Five years_ , he thought. _Five years passed and there is still eternity to go._

“You can do this.”

 _Hah, funny. There_ is _nothing to do here. Nothing but enduring._

“And staying sane.”

_I am talking to you. That should be proof enough that my sanity vanished long ago._

“...”

_Please, don't sulk now._

“Then don't insult me.” Ydobon sounded as if he was pouting.

_I am not insulting you, I am just stating facts. I should not even be talking to you._

“I can leave.”

_Don't._

Loki had thought about calling him Dneirf, but that sounded like a dwarf's name and the god did not like dwarves.

“See? You need me.”

_I... might. It does not matter. I don't think I will bother you much longer._

“You found a way out?”

_...Well, it is the coward's way out. A one-way-ride, as the Midgardians would put it. But I am fine with that._

“No, you're not.”

_Oh, I am. I would even see my daughter. I have not met with Hela in centuries._

“You can't do that”, Ydobon protested. “You don't even have anything to kill yourself here.”

_I still can bite my tongue off._

“And drown on your own blood. Doesn't that sound just great?”

_Anything better than this._

Heavy footsteps sounded from the hallways outside and Loki crouched himself up even more.

_Speaking of which..._

“Have fun.”

_Be silent._

At the time the door opened, the light from outside illuminated a cell with nobody but Loki sitting in a corner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little angst for you... Poor Loki :(  
> Did you figure out who Ydobon/ Dneirf is? If not, try to read the name backwards... :)


End file.
